


umu real smooth

by mother_hearted



Series: Setting Sun [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Kinktober 2018, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "This feels way too obvious," Hakuno says.





	umu real smooth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a fate/extra au for iddyiddybangbang but haven't got it ready for ao3 yet; this is just a fun in universe ficlet and an excuse for mushy sapphic good times. mentions some interactions from my au but they're quick and painless. one day i will properly edit that sucker.
> 
> also as you'll be able to tell i am an opportunist and huge soul bond bitch lmfao. 
> 
> enjoy.

"This feels way too obvious," Hakuno says. She's already standing in her underwear next to the comfortable nest of blankets Nero set up on the floor while Nero lounges on her stomach, feet kicking into the air. She's staring at the run in Hakuno's tights, specifically the seam that follows along the soft skin of her inner thigh. The blessed view from below is enough to wet her mouth with appetite. Her time alone with her Master, it's finally come. 

Nothing is going to ruin this!

"Don't worry about such foolish things!" Nero helpfully replies. Swinging onto her hands and knees, she sits back on her heels to look up and run her hands down Hakuno's legs.

"They totally know why we're alone," Hakuno tries again, blushing, but she's staring right at Nero, her eyes lingering on her breasts and stomach. It's like pop rocks go off in Nero's soul, excited shivers that don't belong to Nero but her Master. All just from a look alone, _ahhh..._

"You're so divine, Praetor."

Nero steamrolls her, of course. Ignores her embarrassment because Hakuno is right. Nero kicked them out and told them plainly if she missed her one chance to sleep with her Master before this war ended she'd stuff them full of cotton and use them in a puppet show. Gilgamesh had nothing to say save for a cheeky comment but he'd taken Archer with him on his way out and Nero was satisfied.

But now, now she's thrilled. Her blushing Master. Her starry-eyed girl who is no longer empty but become a bud that has grown and bloomed, thoughts and convictions constantly flowing out of her. Worthy of a sonnet or perhaps a portrait. Arranging a commission would be no bother, she already knows how pink her nipples are. Nero smiles into her stomach and smiles wider when Hakuno laughs, tickled by the warmth against her lower abdomen.

"Okay, okay. I guess no one could be more obvious than us."

"Mmm," Nero hums in delight, sucking into soft skin.

Hakuno squirms.

"How come you're already naked?"

"Did you want to undress me? Awa, you're so cute. Should I put everything back on and wait for you to strip me until I'm sopping wet? I don't mind begging, as long as it's you I'll happily play along."

Hakuno goes beet red.

"Um. I don't think I can wait that long."

_Good answer!!!_

Nero laughs into her belly again, this time hooking her fingers over the band of her tights and underwear. Next time they can play pretend. Maybe. She doesn't want to think about that right now. She wants to look. To taste. To cherish and hear her Master cry in her soul.

"May I?"

"Yeah," And it's too cute, how she braces herself, as if they haven't kissed, haven't had their hands all over each other's chests. No sooner does Nero bring the collected material down does she press her mouth to the soft hair covering her mons. Hakuno squeaks. Nero breathes in. It's impossible to ignore the signature of her mana, how it begs to be lapped up by Nero's tongue but Nero is not starved, hasn't been in weeks - what she desires more is her Master's taste, the warm wet feel of her vulva. Her trust and love when Nero flexes her tongue inside her folds, tasting her deeper, teasing her cunt before tracing the shape of her clit. Nero has dreamed about this moment for a while. Everything can come after.

Hakuno's just stepped out of her underwear with a steadying hand on Nero's shoulder when Nero sees her legs shaking, more nervous than when Nero caught that Archer's arrow in her chest.

Nero looks up ready to tease when Hakuno looks away, and it must be on purpose when Nero feels the sense of worry slip between her ribs, skating just around her own heart. _I'm afraid of disappointing you,_ it whispers. Nero doesn't care that she's inexperienced. It's fun in its own way. More importantly, Nero knows it's about much more. More than sex: the intimacy of their bond. The vulnerable identity of her Master who's only just discovered her truth.

The fact she is a person, even if she's a ghost, even if she's a clone.

Nero doesn't care.

They're all spirits with no graves to go back to in the end.

She smirks instead, takes control of the situation just like in battle. She grips behind Hakuno's knees and brings her down with her to the floor. The blankets are thick enough she only hears the thud, doesn't feel it in her head and she's grinning cheekily at the naked body sitting astride her chest.

"Wha, hey!" Hakuno stares at their position, huffy when she realizes Nero's just doing as she pleases. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"If you cherish me you'll take off your bra."

Hakuno snorts, her face reading, _are you for real?_ But then she sits back, her own version of smug on her lips.

"You do it."

Nero doesn't bat an eyelash when she unhooks her bra one-handed. Hakuno cries out, "No way! Even I can't do that."

"The Grail summons us with the knowledge needed to acclimate to all eras."

"I'm afraid to know if you're joking or not."

Nero hoists her up instead, pure pleasure on her face when Hakuno's breasts bounce silly from the movement.

"Save it for pillow talk, Praetor. I don't want to wait anymore."

Hakuno leans over and kisses her.

"Yeah," she repeats dumbly, nipples firm where they press into Nero's skin. Her eyes are bright. Starshine. Nero kisses her nose, each closed eyelid and Hakuno is melting on top of her. Hah.

"I want to please you."

"Me too."

"No, I crave you, Praetor. I want you to sit on my face!"

"Really?" She sits up, looking down at her unsure. She presses her index finger into the notch of Nero's sternum. "Won't I be too heavy?"

Nero snorts. "Haven't I always supported you in battle?"

"Please," Hakuno says exasperatedly. Gasps when Nero slides her hand between her legs to press against her labia. "That's not fair." She's shaking again, but nothing about it reads as fear. Only nervous energy. She swallows roughly before nodding. "Okay, I'll give a try. But if I think I'm hurting you I'm getting off."

"Ooooh."

Hakuno smooshes Nero's cheeks together with another huff utterly incapable of silencing Nero's laughter. She gives up and takes in a big breath instead, shuffles onto her knees and Nero's catches her blush stained cheeks before she's greeted with an equally pretty view. Nero runs a finger over the seam of her lips before she spreads them, is greeted with her pussy already wet and aching to be tasted.

"Come here, just like that." And Nero's next noise is muffled by Hakuno's cunt, heavy pressure on her chin and nose while her tongue glides over her folds.

Nero could sing.

Hakuno shudders on top of her, "Oh, oh, wow. Your tongue's hotter than me. Ah, Nero--!" Her hips shift and Nero encourages it, takes the small breaths she can while her fingers dig into her thighs. Her own core is hot, feeling slick and messy when she bends her knees to plant her feet. The rest of her should be cold but she feels hot all over, lost in the sweet heavy pressure of Hakuno sliding slick over her face, jerking up and then down, her clit swells up beside Nero's nose when her tongue dips inside her. Her taste is bland with a barely there tang, but her magic sizzles on her tastebuds instead, tingles its way through her skin and stores itself in her circuits.

Nero gets lost in their own sea of pleasure, the warm wet feeling of being used and using her Master in return. She's addicted to the shaking in Hakuno's thighs, especially when she collapses on her elbows over her head, hips bucking with her aborted breaths and loud moans.

"Am I hurting you, are you okay?" And she lifts her hips off with a loud squelch, arousal sticking in strands between her cunt and Nero's face. Nero rolls her head back to give her a feverish and annoyed look.

"Praetor. I could flip you over without taking a breath." Nero softens her tone at Hakuno's frazzled look. "Let me appreciate you, you're so tasty, you're all I want to eat."

"You're not fair! You can't say that when I'm so-- mmPH!"

Nero stretches up to suck on her lips, grabbing her ass to bring her back down and Nero's toes curl when Hakuno rocks back onto her, crying out when Nero swirls circles over the right side of her clit. She feels her clit swell in her mouth when she comes, a nice slick rush that makes her eyelids wet and prevents her from breathing until Hakuno collapses off to the side of her. She's panting, bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead and Nero, drunk on her own euphoria, has to rub her wet face all over her heaving chest.

"I knew it, I knew it would be so good! You're so wily when you want to be Praetor, rutting against my mouth like that!"

Hakuno sputters, incapable of speech. She's flushing pink and folding herself around Nero before Nero can tease her again. She's shaking.

"...umu, don't cry. I'm right here."

"I'm not." Hakuno's lies with wet eyes. "It was just." Nero hugs her waist, feels her soul bloat with love and tenderness. "I didn't know it'd feel like that."

Nero kisses between her breasts.

"Isn't it superb?"

"Yeah," Hakuno says timidly. She smiles down at Nero. "You're glowing."

Nero smiles kissing her chin.

"So are you."


End file.
